Morgenpoots fanfictions/Klauwen
Dit verhaal heeft helemaal niks met Morgenpoot of Cirkelpoot te maken, en ik ga waarschijnlijk geen andere seriedelen maken. Dit is de samenvatting: Hunter is een jonge zwerfkat zonder verantwoordelijkheden. Maar als hij een stel kittens red van een tweebeen, vraagt Reigerster, de leider van de Sintelclan, of hij zich bij de Clan wil aansluiten. Hunter is zeker van zijn beslissing, totdat er vreemde dingen gebeuren... ...en Hunter worsteld met gevoelens die hij nog nooit heeft gehad. Het verhaal speelt zich af in vier Clans: De Sintelclan De Varenclan De Doornclan De Rozenclan Proloog 'Ik grijp je wel, Hunter!' riep een grote cyperse kater met een litteken dat zijn oog doorsneed. 'Denk maar niet dat je MIJN territorium kan binnendringen!' Hunter snelde weg, en hij was de snelste kat van de tweebeenplaats, dus sprong hij vossenlengtes voor de andere kater uit. 'Je kan me toch niet pakken, muizenkeutel!' Plotseling verstijfde hij van angst. Voor hem was een muur, een grote stenen muur, en hij kon niet verder. 'Ah oh...' fluisterde hij toen de cyperse kat op hem af sloop. 'Rammer, kom op toch, ik ben... eh... je vriend?' Rammer gromde. 'Je bent allesbehalve mijn vriend!' Hunter wist dat hij flink in de problemen zat. Naar links en rechts wijkend probeerde hij te ontsnappen, maar hij kwam er niet zonder schrammen vanaf. Hinkend zocht hij zich een weg door de lege straten, naar een tweebeennest dat niet meer gebruikt werd. De muren van het nest waren overwoekerd door lange stengels klimop, en in het nest stonden alleen nog maar een paar kasten die niet waren weggehaald toen de tweebenen gingen verhuizen. Streep, een vriendin van hem, was niet lang geleden verdwenen, samen met haar tweebenen die hier vlakbij gewoond hadden. Ze hadden hier vaak samen geluierd, maar nu was deze tuin van hem alleen. Plotseling hoorde hij iets. Hunter spitste zijn oren en concentreerde zich op het geluid. Kittengepiep. Tweebeengeschreeuw. Er was iets mis! Hoofdstuk 1 Hunter snelde naar de rand van de tweebeenplaats toe. 'Hier ergens komt het geluid vandaan' mompelde hij in zichzelf. Daar zag hij een tweebeen met een drietal kittens in zijn poten. De tweebeen haastte zich naar een monster dat even verderop klaarstond, met een vreemd knipperend oog. Twee katten renden achter de tweebeen aan. De een was een grote grijze kater met blauwe ogen, de ander een rode poes met een bruine gloed rond haar snuit. Hunter wachtte geen moment en sprong op de tweebeen af, die achteruit wankelde. Hij probeerde zich nog te verzetten, maar Hunter was sneller en krabde zijn grijze pels kapot, waardoor er een andere, kale pels zichtbaar werd. Van schrik liet het wezen de kits vallen en rende terug naar het monster. Die begon te ronken en liep brullend weg, met het geluid van de vloekende tweebeen op de achtergrond. De rode poes begon de kleintjes te likken. 'Oh, ze zijn allemaal veilig!' zuchtte ze. 'Bedankt, ehh... wat is je naam?' 'Hunter' antwoordde hij, en toen stapte de grijze kater uit de struiken. 'Mijn naam is Reigerster. Kom maar mee naar ons kamp; je zal wel moe zijn.' Hunter liet zich door het bos leiden, totdat ze bij een open plek kwamen. Ergens achter hen bulderde een waterval, je hoorde het water pas als je heel goed je oren spitste. 'Welkom in de Sintelclan' kraakte een oude zwarte kater met kromme tanden. 'Mijn naam is Kromtand, en ik hoorde van Roodsnor dat jij de kittens hebt gered. Daar bedank ik je voor, namens de hele Sintelclan.' Reigerster wenkte Hunter met een zwiep van zijn staart. 'Kom maar mee naar mijn hol, daar kunnen we verder praten.' Hij ging hem voor naar een holle boomstronk die onder het mos zat. In de boomstronk zat een gat, dat dus blijkbaar het hol van Reigerster was. 'Wow!' miauwde Hunter opgetogen toen hij zag dat er wel ruimte was voor vier katten. Hij maakte het zich gemakkelijk op een laagje mos dat de hele boom van binnen en van buiten bedekte. Reigerster begon te spreken. 'Er zijn vier kattenclans in het woud, en jij bent nu in de Sintelclan. Ik ben Reigerster, de leider. Wij leven volgens de krijgscode, dat is onze wet, en wij eren de Sterrenclan: de Clan waar dode krijgers heengaan als ze de krijgscode in ere hebben gehouden. Elke leider krijgt negen levens van de Sterrenclan, en dan kiest diegene een commandant. Dan heb je medicijnkatten, die maken zieke katten beter, en krijgers, die vechten, jagen en patrouilleren voor hun Clan. Na jaren lang werken worden krijgers oudsten. Krijgers die jongen verzorgen worden moederkatten, en dat kan NOOIT een medicijnkat zijn want zij mogen geen jongen krijgen. Dat staat in de krijgscode, net als dat er elke volle maan een vergadering moet worden gehouden met alle vier de Clans, dat zijn de Sintelclan, de Varenclan, de Doornclan en de Rozenclan.' Hunter fronste. 'Waarom vertel je dit allemaal?' 'Omdat wij hebben gezien dat jij het in je hebt om krijger te worden. Zou jij je willen aansluiten bij de Sintelclan?' Hoofdstuk 2 Hunter grinnikte. 'Ik? Denk je nou echt dat ik mijn leventje zonder plichten zou opgeven voor DIT?' Hij liep weg. 'Nooit, en ik verander niet...' Hij was nog niet eens uitgepraat toen er een schreeuw klonk. 'Salieklauw, nee!' Een witte moederkat huilde en kwam uit de bloemtunnel, de ingang van het kamp, wandelen. De bloemtunnel heette zo omdat het een tunnel van bloemenstruiken was. 'Poelstaart!' riep een lapjespoes geschrokken. Poelstaart had het levenloze lijf van een kater in haar bek, en zij zelf zat onder de schrammen. 'Salieklauw is dood, door Doornclankrijgers!' Hunter schrok; Salieklauw was een sterk uitziende kater met brede schouders. 'Oh nee...' miauwde Reigerster. 'Niet Salieklauw... Poelstaart, mijn commandant, breng verslag uit.' Poelstaart hijgde. 'Ik was aan het patrouilleren, toen ik opeens een gil hoorde. Een paar krijgers van de Doornclan stonden om Salieklauw heen, en ze vluchtten weg...' Meer wist ze niet uit te brengen. 'Ik...' De poes huilde alweer, besefte Hunter. Deze katten konden niet op tegen de Doornclan; zou hij zich toch maar aansluiten? 'Ik sluit me... toch maar... niet aan' besloot hij. Reigerster knikte alsof hij zijn besluit respecteerde, maar in zijn ogen stond duidelijk teleurstelling te lezen. Toen alle katten gingen samentongen met Salieklauw, veranderde Hunter toch van beslissing. 'Oké, ik sluit me aan!' riep hij uit. De lapjespoes knikte. 'Ik had niet anders verwacht. Zwerfkatten zijn sterker dan poesiepoezen.' Reigerster sprong op de holle boomstronk. 'Laat alle katten van de Sintelclan zich bij de Mosboom verzamelen voor een Clanvergadering!' De katten gingen bij de Mosboom zitten. 'Hunter is een zwerfkat waaraan wij veel te danken hebben. Nu hij heeft besloten om bij ons te blijven, zullen wij hem zijn leerlingnaam...' 'Ho! Stop!' riep de lapjespoes. 'Wat is er, Leliespikkel?' vroeg Reigerster geïrriteerd. 'Nou, deze kater lijkt mij minstens twaalf manen oud. Hij zal een krijger moeten worden.' 'Dat klopt' bevestigde Hunter snel. Hij was een kwart maan geleden twaalf manen geworden. Reigerster knikte. 'Oké dan. Hunter, vanaf nu sta jij bekend als Jagerklauw. De Sterrenclan eert de beslissing die je hebt genomen, evenals je snelheid. Wij heten je welkom als nieuwe krijger van de Sintelclan.' 'Jagerklauw! Jagerklauw! Jagerklauw!' riepen alle katten in koor, en Jagerklauw wist zeker dat hij de juiste beslissing had genomen. Hoofdstuk 3 'Jagerklauw! Opstaan!' De harde stem van Lynxvlek, zijn vriend, klonk door het krijgershol. 'Kom op, wij moeten samen met Poelstaart en Roodsnor op patrouille.' Jagerklauw miauwde als teken dat hij eraan kwam en rekte zich uit. Wat was het leven in zo'n Clan vermoeiend! Zou dat ook zo zijn bij de andere Clans? Morgen was de Grote Vergadering, en hij wou er dolgraag heen. 'Kom je nouuuu?' zeurde Lynxvlek. 'We gaan naar de Doornclangrens! Dat is toch fantastisch?' Jagerklauw wist dat Lynxvlek ook andere krijgers wou ontmoeten, en een grenscontrole was perfect daarvoor! Hij rende naar de bloemtunnel, waar de rest al op hem stond te wachten. 'Waar gaan jullie naartoe?' kraakte de oude stem van Kromtand. 'Waarom wil je dat weten?' gromde Lynxvlek geïrriteerd. 'We hebben een heel klein beetje HAAST.' 'Ik mag dan wel een oudste zijn, ik wil precies weten wat er in de Sintelclan gebeurd. Zo blijf ik tenminste op de hoogte. Ik hoorde pas gisteren dat Salieklauw is gestorven!' Roodsnor zuchtte. 'Kom op, schiet op Lynxvlek.' De vier katten vertrokken niet veel later, met een boos grommende Lynxvlek achterop. Ze trokken door het bos, en na een tijd kwam de waterval in zicht. 'Dit is de Maanval' miauwde Roodsnor. 'Leiders ontvangen hier hun negen levens. Achter de Maanval is een grasveld. De vier Clanleiders spreken de Clans toe vanaf de richel: dat uitsteeksel daar.' Jagerklauw zag een soort rots, half in de zijkant van de Maanval gestoken, en net groot genoeg voor vier katten. 'Hey, dat is Dennenster!' riep Lynxvlek opeens. Een bruine poes stond op het punt om een grot binnen te gaan net onder de richel. Een andere kat, een leerling, vermoedde Jagerklauw, liep met haar mee. 'Jij bent de... leider van de Doornclan!' stamelde Roodsnor. 'Jij bent verantwoordelijk voor Salieklauws dood!' Dennenster glimlachte vals. 'Oh, wat erg toch!' De andere kat was een kater, zag Jagerklauw. 'Sprokkelpoot' siste Poelstaart boos en ze viel hem aan. 'Hoe durven jullie op ons territorium te jagen?' Dennenster lachte honend. 'Ik ben op weg naar de Maanval! Ik hoor vrije doorgang te hebben. ZELFS jullie zouden de krijgscode moeten kennen, niet waar?' Poelstaart gromde nog eens. 'Waarom heb je...' Ze kon haar zin niet afmaken. 'Laat hem gaan' gromde Reigerster. 'Ze heeft gelijk. Poelstaart, ik ben teleurgesteld in jou. Kom straks naar mijn hol. Lynxvlek, Jagerklauw, gaan jullie maar verder. Poelstaart, Roodsnor, terug naar het kamp.' De twee poezen keerden met hangende staarten terug en Lynxvlek hoonde: 'Nou, die stekende Doornclankrijgers bereiden zich vast voor op een inval.' Jagerklauw knikte en volgde zijn vriend. Hoofdstuk 4 Er was onrust in het Sintelclankamp sinds Reigerster had verteld hoe Poelstaart de Doornclanleerling had aangevallen. Sommige krijgers zeiden dat Poelstaart een slechte commandant was, andere dat Sprokkelpoot zijn verdiende loon had gekregen. En de drie kits die Jagerklauw had gered zouden die dag leerlingen worden. Ratkit, Gloedkit en Dooikit, dat waren hun namen. Jagerklauw likte zenuwachtig zijn poot, want hij vroeg zich af of hij mentor zou worden. Hij had de afgelopen dagen veel complimentjes gekregen over zijn vooruitgang. Zijn vriend Lynxvlek kwam op hem af lopen. 'Hey, Jagerklauw! Reigerster vroeg of wij tweeën de grens met de tweebeenplaats konden controleren!' De twee katers liepen vrolijk naar de bloementunnel, op naar de tweebeenplaats. En daar zag Jagerklauw iemand waarvan hij had gedacht dat hij haar nooit meer zou tegenkomen. Streep. 'Streep! Je bent... terug!' riep Jagerklauw ontroerd uit. Streep snorde en sprong naar hem toe. 'Oh Hunter, wat heb ik je gemist!' Daarna gleed haar blik naar de raar kijkende Lynxvlek. 'Wie is dat?' 'Dat is mijn vriend Lynxvlek' legde Jagerklauw uit. 'Ik heb me bij zijn Clan aangesloten. Mijn naam daar is Jagerklauw.' De cyperse poes snorde. 'Ik zou in eerste instantie met mijn tweebenen meegaan, maar ik wou niet en ben uit het monster gesprongen toen we even pauze hielden. De hele weg naar huis duurde wel... een paar dagen geloof ik!' Jagerklauw en Lynxvlek keken haar ongelovig aan. 'Wow, dat moet een hele afstand zijn geweest...' Pas toen zag Jagerklauw dat de pootkussentjes van Streep vrijwel versleten waren. De poes begon haar wonden te likken. 'Wij hebben in de Clan een medicijnkat' miauwde Lynxvlek. 'Omdat je een vriendin van Hunter... eh... Jagerklauw bent mag je vast wel bij de Clan komen.' 'Dat zou fantastisch zijn!' riep Streep. En zo gebeurde het dat Jagerklauw niet alleen met zijn beste vriend, maar ook met zijn vriendin (die hij steeds leuker begon te vinden) terug naar het Sintelclankamp liep. Hoofdstuk 5 Roodsnor en Lynxvlek waren aan het samentongen voor het krijgershol. Streep keek een beetje zenuwachtig naar de katten, ze was vanochtend aangekomen. 'Vandaag gaat Reigerster me mijn Clannaam geven' mompelde ze verlegen. 'Ik ben benieuwd of ik een leuke naam krijg.' Jagerklauw knikte haar bemoedigend toe. 'Reigerster kan als de beste namen verzinnen.' Streep likte over haar rode vacht. Ze had iets donkerdere strepen, en daarom heette ze ook Streep. 'Laat alle katten van de Sintelclan zich onderaan de Mosboom verzamelen voor een Clanvergadering!' riep Reigerster. 'Streep wil zich aansluiten bij de Sintelclan. Uiteindelijk heb ik toegestemd, en ze zal vanaf nu bekend staan als Roodborststreep.' 'Roodborststreep! Roodborststreep!' riepen alle katten. De poes glimlachte, en Jagerklauw voelde zich trots. Zijn vriendin was nu een Clankat. 'Ik zal je rondleiden' miauwde hij en nam Roodborststreep mee naar alle plekjes in het kamp. Niet ver van het krijgershol af was de Zonsteen, waar in groenblad de zon op scheen. Elke kat van de Clan vond het fijn om zich dan uit te rekken en te gaan zonnen. Kromtand lag er nu languit op. 'Ah, onze nieuwe krijger. Welkom, Roodborststreep.' Daarna mocht ze in de kraamkamer komen. Ratkit zat daar te mopperen. 'We worden pas bij zonsopgang leerlingen! Dat is zo stom!' Zijn zus Gloedkit knikte, maar Dooikit, een wit katertje, wachtte geduldig naast zijn moeder, Roodsnor. Jagerklauw zag dat Dooikit iets in het oor van zijn moeder fluisterde. 'Oké, dan gaan we dat doen' miauwde de rode poes en snorde. Nieuwsgierig naar waar de twee heen gingen volgde Jagerklauw hen, en zag dat ze naar het medicijnhol liepen. 'Leliespikkel' spinde Roodsnor, 'mijn zoon vertelde me dat hij graag medicijnkat wil worden. Zou jij Dooikit willen hebben als leerling?' Dooikit schuifelde zenuwachtig met zijn poten. 'Mij lijkt het fantastisch om dromen te krijgen van de Sterrenclan en om anderen beter te maken. Is... is dat goed?' Leliespikkel knikte. 'Ik ga het meteen aan Reigerster vragen.' De poes likte het witte katertje over zijn kop en holde naar de Mosboom. 'Laat alle katten die oud genoeg zijn om hun eigen prooi te vangen zich onderaan de Mosboom verzamelen voor een Clanvergadering!' Kromtand kwam uit het oudstenhol en Roodsnor verscheen als laatste, haar jongen glanzend in de zon. 'Ratkit' begon Keister, 'vanaf nu sta jij bekend als Ratpoot. Jagerklauw, ik ben onder de indruk van je jacht- en vechttalent. Jij zult mentor van hem worden.' Jagerklauw zette zijn borst vooruit. Het zou een enorme klus worden om deze kater zo rustig te krijgen dat hij een prooi kon besluipen, maar hij was er klaar voor. 'Gloedkit, van nu af aan is jouw naam Gloedpoot. Lynxvlek, jij zal mentor van Gloedpoot worden. Poelstaart was jouw mentor, en ik weet dat jij een net zo goede mentor voor Gloedpoot zal zijn als zij voor jou was. Dan nu Dooikit. Ik kan jou wel je leerlingnaam geven, maar je moet ook nog geaccepteerd worden door de Sterrenclan. Vanaf nu zal jij bekend staan als Dooipoot. Je hebt zelf aangegeven dat jouw bestemming niet die van een krijger is. Leliespikkel, er is zelden zo'n goede medicijnkat als jij geweest. Geef al die kennis door aan Dooipoot.' Alle katten riepen luid de namen van de leerlingen, en die sprongen vrolijk naar het leerlingenhol om te gaan slapen. Tot slot... Dit is dus een Kort Verhaal, van rond de vijf H's. Ik kan er een gewoon boek of een serie van maken, maar daarvoor zijn de volgende drie punten belangrijk: -Vind de schrijver het leuk om eraan te schrijven? Nee -Vind de schrijver dat het goed gelukt is? Nee -Zijn er veel mensen die het lezen? Nee Wat betreft punt drie kan ik weleens een uitzondering maken ;-) Het ziet er slecht uit voor dit boek, maar ja. Ik zal af en toe wat Korte Verhalen blijven schrijven, die soms dus een lang verhaal worden. Pootje van Morgenpoot! Categorie:Morgenpoots fanfictions Categorie:De sintel - Kronieken Categorie:De Sintel - Kronieken Categorie:Korte Verhalen van Morgenpoot